Petra
by xxbatteredrosexx
Summary: An Egyptian exile wishes to start a new and protect her life and identity within Hogwarts but a certain dark wizard wishes to derail these plans.
1. Chapter 1

Petra sighed loudly and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hated the dreary London country side, it was nothing compared to her deserts and the monuments of her ancestors erected so long ago.

"You act as though someone has killed your viper Petra, really is England so bad?" Her mother was tall with the same mocha colored skin, hazel catlike eyes, and soft features that she possessed.

Her mother was considered the crowning jewel of Egypt in her day, and now her older sister Isis held the title. Petra however in Egypt was the daughter who was a little too round in the middle and book warmish to realize that the opposite sex existed.

But now she was no longer the girl with ruddy cheeks and a naïve take on the world, instead she was the stick thin smoker who was gawked at for her almond colored skin and judgmental stare. This for the longest time had been a sore point for her mother. In Egypt they were idolized, and here they were the newest exhibition to be whispered about.

"I hate this muggle way of travel." Her mother hissed, shifting the lapel of her emerald green coat and staring out the window of the 1943 Benz. "It's so uncivilized with all of the bumps and lumps in the road."

"Well maybe if your husband didn't make enemies in Parliament, you wouldn't be forced to suffer so." Petra allowed her black snake to settle on her shoulders and kissed his head gently.

"How could I have ever raised such a brazen girl?" Her mother drawled while fixing her hair raven locks in a small hand mirror.

Petra wanted to snort at the idea of her mother raising her, she had had three nannies and a personal guard since the age of four. Four less than her sister, but then again the eldest royal always did get the most attention. This was one of the main reasons she loved her sister. Another reason was that her sister always genuinely took an interest in her, unlike the rest of her family.

She looked out the window to see the train station Kingscross growing larger. Her stomach churned uncomfortably at the idea of school or people. She didn't like either.

"How long will my stay at Hogwarts be?"

"For as long as it takes for your father to rectify our exile."

"So why did Isis get a choice and I get thrown here?"

"You know it was her wish to go to school in France and you were safer separate than together. Besides you would be depressed in any setting."Her mother allowed the driver, a pale thin, nervous man to help her from the car.

"Oh Anuk how will I ever live without her?" Petra whispered to her serpent as it nestled into her hair.

They walked through the train station, their heads held higher than necessary as they advanced towards platform 9 ¾. The driver pulled Petra's trunk along, a charm placed on it to make it easier for him to lug it.

"You know, I could always run away from school. Marry an Irish muggle and live in a two bedroom shack."

Petra's mother turned her daughter to face her allowing Anuk to travel up her arm and away from her daughter.

"You have no concern for my nerves." She began fixing her little girls hair and then straightened up. "Now you know the rules." She whispered.

"No one is to know of our family's current predicament and I am just a pureblood's daughter seeking refuge in times of war." Petra began to tear as she saw the children of Hogwarts rush past her into the seemingly solid barrier.

"You know it is weakness to show such emotions." Her mother hissed. Anuk now on her shoulders, unseen by the muggles around him.

"This isn't fair. I just want to go home and I'm exiled to some rainy little school because your husband made enemies of the state. We have no right to call ourselves royals."

"Watch your tongue. And dry your eyes, you look foolish." Her mother chided.

Petra wanted to hit something or at least go for a smoke, her mother was always something of a thorn in her side and she should have known her mother would not console her, she never had.

"The only fool here is you, for thinking for a second that that crown on your head means anything anymore." She hissed venomously.

Petra took her trunk from the fragile old man and gave Anuk a peck on the head. "See you Christmas break."

Petra pushed her cart through the barrier and onto the platform.

The train was long, black, and uninteresting. She pushes her cart past the people that spared her sideways glances. Had they really never seen someone with dark skin before she thought with annoyance.

"Excuse me." A deep voice drawled from behind. "Are you lost?"

Petra turned to see a tall boy with angular features, black hair, and dark eyes. He was very attractive and already dressed in black robes but something about his air reminded her of the haughty royals she had grown up with. He was starting to lose stock with her already.

Petra observed him for a moment. "If I didn't show up to Hogwarts do you think my parents would be notified?"

His brow arched gracefully as he took in her presence, his face a mask of indifference.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"Then, no I don't need any assistance, I'm just stalling." She began to push her cart away before she heard him clear his throat loudly.

"Am I forgetting something?" Petra asked.

"You would be wise to learn some manners while in civilized society." He gave her a charming smile and Petra wanted to slap him, she hadn't been here three minutes and already someone was insulting her.

"I'm sorry, what's so civilized about intruding into someone's space when they clearly want you gone." She smiled back and watched his face settle into a blank mask.

"But you are right now that I am among the refined people of the England I really should start behaving myself. I think I'll start by walking away before I intentionally hurt your feelings." Petra began to push her cart away until a cold hand grasped her shoulder.

"We will meet again." He threatened in a feather light whisper.

Petra turned around, her face only an inch or two away from his. "I'll be counting the minutes." She said in a voice covered in sarcasm and false longing.

He released her from his grip and she strolled away. She was already making enemies. Like father like daughter she guessed.

She found an empty cabin and put her trunk away, settling down in the middle of the floor. She whipped her wand out and placed a few charms on the door and opened the window before lighting a cigarette and placing it to her lips. She inhaled the calming smoke. She knew they were horrible for her, but her mother had more of a chance of making her heart stop than any muggle stick.

She placed a silencing spell on the door and threw her mahogany wand up onto the seat. Petra let her mind settle and soon found it thinking of that rude boy who took issue with her solely based on her skin complexion. He had no right to talk she thought as she inhaled deeply, he was paler than a cloud and if he wasn't so attractive he'd look like he was sick.

The door to the compartment slid open to reveal two boys already dressed in robes with lion crests over their hearts.

One was tall with dark brown hair and gentle features, and bright eyes. The boy next to him was a head shorter with flaming red hair, green eyes, and freckles. They looked perfectly pleasant which was why Petra wished at the moment her she wasn't sitting cross legged in a skirt.

"That's not allowed." The boy with brown hair scolded. "But we'll let it slide seeing as you are the first girl I've ever seen not to fall for Tom's good looks."

They entered the compartment and shut the door.

Petra stood up and tossed her cigarette out the window. She smoothed down her butter yellow dress and sat down across from them.

"That's what that prick's name is?"

"Yes. And this prick's name is Weasley, Septimus Weasley. I'm Cillian Wood." He extended his hand and Petra lightly took it.

"Petra Ptolemy."

"What year are you in?"

"6th."

"Us too. We're in Gryffindor." Weasley said enthusiastically. "So where are you from, I mean you obviously aren't British."

Cillian nudged Septimus hard in the arm, an embarrassed smile coming across his face.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." She crossed her legs and looked at the two boys who looked like eager puppies waiting for food, or in this case information.

"I'm from Africa, Egypt to be precise and I am attending Hogwarts because my mother wants to see me go to an early grave."

Weasley let out an uneasy laugh and then paused when he heard a group of girls outside the door.

"I'll be back in two minutes." Septimus said before leaving the compartment.

Petra laughed at the closed door before turning her attention back to Wood. "Is he always so girl crazy?"

"Only about one girl, Cedrella Black." Wood laughed, falling back into his seat.

Petra liked how calm he was, it made her feel less on edge. "So you are the talk of the train."

"Osiris help me." Petra mumbled. "Have you guys really never seen a dark skinned person before?"

"We have, we've just never went to school with anyone so… exotic."

"That's a word for it I suppose."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, I'm just a smart ass." Petra smiled and watched him do the same.

"I'm happy that you will be attending Hogwarts with me… I mean us this year." Woods cheeks went slightly pink. "I mean, if you need anything I am a school prefect so I would be more than willing to assist you in any way I can."

"You kind of have to, don't you? I mean being a prefect and all it wouldn't really be polite to turn me away." she said in the most innocent voice she could manage.

"You would get along well with my mates." He smirked.

"I'm kind of a loner." Petra said, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"Well, that's simply not allowed at Hogwarts." Wood said with an air of authority.

"I don't follow rules well so I guess we are going to have a problem."

"As prefect of Gryffindor and captain of my house's quidditch team I find that completely unacceptable and will spend every waking second of my days making sure you uphold Hogwarts high standards." Wood straightened his back and placed on a mask of arrogance.

Before Petra could respond the door slid open with a smack to reveal the very boy she had just decided not to like.

"Wood, we have an hour of patrol to do. Or are you already ready to neglect your duties." He sneered, his eyes landing on Petra who stared at him with a blank mask.

"I was just coming to find you Riddle." Wood stood and took Petra's hand in his. "It was a pleasure talking to you. And I'm sure we'll be the best of friends."

"I'm counting on it." Petra said with smile, despite her best attempts to keep her face blank.

She watched both of the boys disappear and then quickly replaced the charms on the compartment and pulling out another cigarette.

It was nice to know she was capable of human contact without bursting into flames. And it didn't hurt that Wood and Weasley were extremely likable despite her best attempts and that they were the first to look past her differences.

An hour or two later Septimus strolled back into the compartment looking like a wounded animal.

Petra thought about asking but didn't truly want to know so she didn't. This unfortunately did not stop him from telling her his story.

"I don't understand it, I mean she's all nice to me over summer holiday and now she's just like all of them other stuck up snobbish Slytherins." He said to himself before looking at her.

"Are all girls so wishy washy?"

Petra shrugged. "It doesn't really matter does it? You aren't going to stop liking her even if I did have an answer for you."

"True. But we are engaged. That should guarantee me some amount of niceness." He slouched back into the cushion and sighed.

She definitely knew how he felt. But luckily for her the man or should she say boy, she was due to marry upon the age of 17 decided he fancied boys more than girls and ran away with the head chef of his kitchen.

Her family was scandalized.

She was relieved.

"You know, maybe you should ignore her too for a little."

"What?! But I love her." He whimpered.

"You can't even spell love, you're 16. The point is if she sees that you can live without her, she'll do anything to crawl back into your life if she truly likes you."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She will. Puppies can't stand it when you give them attention and then pull it away. Humans really aren't so different."

Petra talked to Septimus for some time before Wood rejoined them mumbling something about a slimy bastard before aiding Petra in convincing his friend that he shouldn't dwell on someone who at the moment was making him unhappy.

She honestly didn't think she'd make friends so fast, or that she'd want to. But she wouldn't dare tell her mother of her new found happiness, she may be forced to stay longer than necessary.

When the train pulled up to the station night had already set in. Wood and Weasley stayed by her side on the journey to the castle and only parted when they reached the main hall. Both wished her luck in sorting and told her to beg the hat to be in Gryffindor.

She waited patiently for her name to be called, she was in no rush to enter a room full of curious and scrutinizing eyes. She put her plane black robes, things far too heavy to be worn in her deserts.

Finally her name was called and in an effort to avoid getting nervous or angered she kept her eyes straight on the old hat that was held in the hands of a tall man with an auburn beard and twinkling eyes. He looked far too happy for what the situation called for.

"Hello Ms. Ptolemy, if you would not mind taking a seat so that I may place my old friend atop your head." He gave a smile and placed the hat on her head once she sat on the three legged stool.

The hall was grand and bathed in warm candle light. There was a long table behind her and four in front of her that were filled with curious and whispering faces, was she really that strange to them? she thought.

"No, they are just unsure how to handle something as rare as you princess." An aged voice spoke that mildly startled her from her musings.

"How did you know?"

"I can see everything in your mind. Your fears, your hopes, your desires. It is all right here."

"It is of the utmost importance that no one know." She pleaded in her mind.

"Of course, of course. Your father allying himself with the axis powers was not wise."

"Please tell him that." She said, enjoying the first voice of reason she had come across in a while.

"Now, where to place you?" He mused to himself. grumbling something Petra could not quite catch.

"Not Hufflepuff your tongue is to sharp for them, and I foresee you being far too unmotivated to be in Ravenclaw. Slytherin would be an obvious choice seeing as you possess all of the traits. But Gryffindor might suit you very well. You have no shortage of bravery."

"Decisions, decisions." he sung.

"Please put me in Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry but the house I see you excelling in is, SLYTHERIN!" He bellowed as the smallest table gave meager applause.

"You can't be serious?!" She said allowed.

The tall wizard in lime green robes removed the hat and gestured to the table with a smile.

She walked cautiously over to the table and sat at the very end. "Someone really should put me out of my misery." She said to herself.

"That could be arranged." A deep voice drawled.

She looked up to see the boy named Tom Riddle sitting little ways away from her but still separated from the majority of his peers.

"Aww well aren't you just the sweetest."

He sneered momentarily before schooling his face into a blank mask.

"You would do wise to hold your tongue." He hissed so no one else could here.

"You would do wise to stop talking to me."

His fist tightened on the table before loosening up.

"Just because the rest of this school is falling all over themselves for you does not mean I will follow suit."

Petra stared at him dumbfounded, she thought they would all find fault with her not be fascinated. She really was nothing special. At least where she was from.

"The only thing I want you to fall down is the stairs. You're so rude and I haven't the slightest clue why you talk to me if you don't like me." she whispered back.

"Because you need to learn your place."

"And what is my place?"

"Beneath everyone and everything here." He said with a charming smile.

Petra had to pull all resolve not to hex him under the table, but just then food appeared. She thought about responding to him but then decided to ignore him.

"Is the little Egyptian going cry?" He taunted but Petra merely picked up her goblet and drank it slowly.

Once dinner was over she followed the rest of the first years towards the dungeons. But not before waving a solemn goodbye to Wood and Weasley.

"Are you really from Egypt?" A small pale blond boy asked out of nowhere.

"Yes."

"So you know pharaohs?" He asked eagerly.

"All the pharaohs are dead you dimwit." A girl with an upturned nose and black hair chimed in.

The boy put his head down and pouted.

"I've known one or two in my day." She whispered into his ear.

"Really?" he whispered back.

"Really."

She gave him a pat on the head and entered the Slytherin common room which was much too dark for her tastes. The blacks and emerald greens were too harsh for her eyes.

Just as she was getting ready to follow the female prefect, a completely forgettable dark haired, sickly looking girl, Riddle stopped the group looking both irritated and angry. He whispered something into her ear, his attempts to avoid touching her not be missed by her eyes.

"Petra, you are to follow Tom." She said before turning around and leaving her with _him_.

"You have your own private corridors in the room the Head boy and girl share. Follow me." He said through gritted teeth.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something that would only prolong her bedtime plans. She didn't stay up late. It wasn't in her blood.

Petra was shown her rooms by Riddle and given a piece of paper with the password.

She turned around to see him staring at her as she examined her blood red draperies and lightweight white linens. The room was exactly like her one at home, with its bookcases filled with her favorite books, her ivory vanity, and her bed shielded in sheer white curtains.

"Is there anything else?" She asked as she threw off her robe to reveal her yellow dress which just touched her knees.

He looked as though wanted to ask a question but instead turned on his heels and left. Petra was very grateful for this.

She quickly dressed for bed and snuggled in her sheets. They even smelled like the hot dry air of her homeland. Petra didn't want to think about anything too much so she forced her mind blank and waited for sleep. To her sheer delight. It came swiftly her last coherent thought cursing the amount of homework she would have to do.

Tom's hand slid up her bare stomach, absorbing the abnormal heat of her skin. She withered beneath his touch, her body crying for more.

He crawled onto top of her, pinning her arms above her head, nipping and biting the bronzed skin and inhaling her warm arid scent.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, begging for release as his fingernails clawed into her wrists, blood pooling beneath her fingernails.

"You belong to me. Say it." He commanded into her ear in a voice laced in desire and anger.

"No." She said with a charming smile that rivaled his.

"Say it, now."

"You will never conquer me Riddle. Just accept it. Your just a sad poor little orphan, and you will never be anything more." She hissed into his ear.

He leaned on his knees and slapped her hard across the face. A small amount of blood dripped from her mouth but she only laughed as she leaned on her elbows.

"Is that all you can do? Pathetic."

Riddle went to strangle her but the picture dissipated and he awoke in his own bed with the curtains drawn and thin layer of sweat on his brow.

He mumbled a quick spell to dry his sheets and lay back down. This girl would be an issue he thought in anger. Erotic dreams were not something a future dark lord should have, especially when they were of a girl whom he had decided he wanted to punish physically sometime in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Petra sat on the grass in front of the black lake and watched the giant squid play peek a boo with the birds as the sun rose into the sky. She had been awake since 6 am but she was always the first one to sleep and the first one to wake.

She had been at Hogwarts for a solid month and was still breathing as her mother pointed out in every letter she had sent. Petra wanted to suggest that she get a real hobby instead of harassing her children with unwanted mail, but the queen of Egypt is not to be talked to in such a manner and Petra didn't want her mother sending a howler her way.

Petra had grown quite fond of Septimus and Cillian both of whom had a habit of reminding her of the serpent on her badge. Riddle still seemed to hate her for no good reason whatsoever but she could have cared less, but the fact that they were in every class together and sat next to each other in potions and ancient ruins made it difficult for her to completely ignore him.

She loved how quiet the campus was so early in the morning. But what she loved best of all was the fact that there was no one up to chastise her about her smoking.

A pleasure she was enjoying that very moment. Petra heard a faint rustling of leaves and looked over to see a robed figure leaving the forest. Considering that it was the weekend she didn't know why anyone would choose to wear their robes, especially when it was such a beautiful day. She understood why the forest was forbidden, but the only reason she stayed out of it was because of the spiders, and the fact that she could be eaten.

She watched the figure for a seconds longer as they ran into the castle, he was definitely a student. But she wasn't in the mood to play Nancy Drew and so she turned her attention back to the lake and her cigarette.

Petra was becoming increasingly homesick and she could not for the life of her shake the feeling that something was very wrong in Egypt. Her cousins ignored her pleas for news, her sister was too busy chatting up French boys and assimilating, and her mother completely ignored her questions. No one had heard from her father who had stayed in Egypt in an attempt to win back favor but there was no hope. He did something forbidden in Egypt, interfered with European affairs.

Since Caesar and Cleopatra Egypt has been wary of Europe. That is why her family was safe there. No one knew them, because no images of the royal family were ever allowed to be published and recently many Egyptians had left the country due to rival noble blood feuds.

Another reason she was safe was because no one knew that Egypt's royalty was comprised of witches and wizards or that they had so much influence over the parliament. Power that they had been fighting to keep for centuries. A fight that was spelling the end of them.

Petra understood why her father feared her his children and wife's safety, she also contrary to her mother's beliefs understood that her life was in danger in Egypt. If power couldn't be gained diplomatically it would be gained by blood. Tradition had bound the hands of her would be killers for centuries, but now they understood that abstract ideas weren't chains.

She placed her sunglasses over her eyes as the sky grew brighter and lay down in the grass.

No sooner had she closed her eyes to clear her thoughts felt a large shadow cover her body.

"That is not allowed on school premises." Tom hissed.

She looked over at the mud on the bottom of his shoes and then up at him. "So isn't going into the forbidden forest."

It had rained two days earlier and the only muddy areas left were near the woods. She didn't know for certain if he had been in the woods but the look on his face said that she was right.

"What do you want?" She asked after watching his fingers twitch towards his wand. She didn't have her wand at the moment so she didn't really want to start something she would lose by default.

"We have been assigned as ancient ruins partners, or did you not remember?" He said rather impatiently.

Petra stood up, having to strain her neck to meet his cold gaze. "I'm not sure if you've realized but I don't really do any work outside of class." She said with a light laugh.

"The whole reason we were assigned partners was because we got the same high marks. I will not allow your laziness to get in the way of my perfect marks." He said through his teeth.

"Listen, I'll talk to the teacher, Professor what's-his-face so you can work alone and the failing marks will be all my own." She was pleased with her plan and went to walk away but Tom stopped her.

"You will do no such thing, you will do this project and contribute in whatever areas I want you to."

"Let go of my wrist."

"No." His hold tightened and he leaned into her ear. "Are you afraid your boyfriend will see?"

"Wood?"

"Yes" he hissed.

Petra laughed and successfully pulled away. "I swear the only thing the girls in this school are good for is gossip."

She looked at him before taking one last puff of her cigarette. "If you don't like me, then why would you want to work with me?"

He pulled out a small black book and held it up to her. She opened the book and inwardly groaned.

"You know the language?" He asked.

Of course she did, it was the language of her first ancestors until Egyptian became popular, and it was the language her mother would yell at her in when they were in public.

"Yes, its such an ugly one at that. Why did you hand me a book filled with aancient Indo-European language covered ruins?"

"I did some research and discovered that it was a language privileged Egyptians were taught when young. So I assumed you would know it, considering your room. And since it is hard to translate and _your_ peoples keep it away from the rest of the world, it would be perfect for our assignment." He concluded.

Petra felt something crawl over her foot and saw a deep green snake. She handed the book back to Tom and picked up the snake.

"Where did you find that anyways?"

"That is none of your concern." Tom looked at her curiously as she petted and kissed the snake.

"Most girls are afraid of serpents."

"I have a viper at home named Anuk. I respect the strength they possess, but I do hate to see them eat." She said absent-mindedly and placed the snake down.

Petra averted her eyes. She didn't like it when people stared. Especially him, he probably had just found another ten things to hate about her.

"Meet me tonight after dinner in the library. We have no time to waste since I plan to submit this assignment for a ministry grant." He informed her, with a mask of indifference. Before walking away.

"I never said yes." She yelled but he had already disappeared into the castle.

After Petra smoked another quick cigarette, obliterating the butts so no one would know, she began the trek back to the castle. She really had no intentions of working on some stupid project after dinner, that was the time she hung out with Cillian and Septimus since they had quidditch practice during most of their free time.

The castle was still quiet, only the professors awake and a few morning owl students like her, but she wasn't hungry so she didn't stop.

"Ah, Ms. Ptolemy." An aged voice called out from behind her.

She turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing little ways away from her in light blue robes, he had the oddest tastes in colors she thought.

"Professor."

He walked up to her and Petra quickly checked her hands to make sure she didn't have a cigarette. She had walked into class on more than one occasion with one in her hand. It was an obsessive habit.

"I must admit I had a very fun time reading your essay. Or should I say, looking at your illustrations of Alice butchering the chesire cat at a bloody tea party." He gave her a knowing look and ushered her foreword.

"You score perfect marks on your exams and yet when it comes to your homework, you are failing."

She opened her mouth to speak but she stopped herself. She really had no excuse other than she liked to sleep and draw.

"Now what will your uncle Kazeem say when I inform him that his beloved niece may fail the term."

Petra froze, Kazeem was the relative she could always depend on and she hated failing him. he was more like a father than her own and when she ran away it was usually to his house. His wife had no children so Petra was the closest thing they had to one. Uncle Kazeem was also the one who spoiled her and as brother to the king…

"Wait, if you know my uncle then…"

She had only just realized that they were standing in front of his office.

He ushered her in and took a seat behind his desk with her taking the chair across from him.

"Yes, I know of your royal lineage."

Petra grew alarmed; she didn't know this old man, what if he told on her.

"Do not worry, your secret is safe with me. but back to the issue at hand. I will treat all students the same, and that is why I am talking to you."

"Does Hogwarts use corporal punishment? Because if so I swear I'll hit back."

He gave a faint chuckle. "No, what I meant was more of an educational punishment." He folded his hands and placed them on his desk. "You have one week, to make up every essay you have neglected, for partial credit of course."

Petra's jaw dropped. "But that's fourteen essays!"

"Fifteen, including the one I will assign on Monday. It is October Petra. You must put forth effort, because you may be here a while."

He held out a tin of cookies but she rejected them.

"Why do you say I'll be here for a while? My mother said I could leave after December."

"Things in your country are not going as your family would hope." He said sadly.

"What have you heard? Please no one will tell me anything." Petra pleaded, in the most dignified manner she could manage.

"Communication is impossible in your country. Messenger hawks and owls continue to be shot down around the borders. Things seem very troubling. But your family is safe. And you are safe here. Make the most of it."

He stood up and walked her to the door. "I will inform you of any news, for I feel you are mature enough to handle it."

"Now off you go. Those essays won't write themselves. And no more illustrations."

Petra frowned. "I make no promises."

The said there goodbyes and Petra trudged begrudgingly down to the dungeons and into her room. To her annoyance, Dumbledore had been kind enough to send her a list of her missed assignments.

She walked around her room for a moment. it was quite grand for a dorm room. Her mother didn't quite know what inconspicuous was.

After a moment she grabbed her bag, filled with all the books she would need and marched to the library. She found a nice little corner near an open window and began to work. Charms, potions, transfiguration, ancient ruins, herbology, history of magic, divination, and defense against the dark arts. She thought she was going to have a panic attack.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

She looked up and smiled. Cillian stood in his maroon and gold quidditch uniform with an old book in his hand.

"I got threatened."

"With?" he asked taking a seat across from her.

"I don't know actually, he didn't say." She laughed and reached over and took the book from his hands. "He was probably going to force me to go to the Halloween ball or something."

She looked over the cover Quidditch throughout the ages. "Why do you need this?"

"It's for a new recruit, cheeky punk thinks he knows everything."

She looked up at his sullen appearance and frowned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snatched it from you." she slid the book back towards him.

"No, it's not that… I was going to invite you to the dance, but I didn't know how you felt about it." He sighed and stood up.

Petra wanted to find the right words, but she had no idea what to say, she had never been asked out. It was altogether too weird.

"I…I'm sorry, I just, I've never been comfortable with balls." Petra looked up and hated how bad he was making her feel, but she had to stand her ground. "Maybe we can just hang out that night?"

Cillian smiled. "I would like that. But the whole team is going. I hope you don't mind."

She did mind.

"No its fine, make sure you show me your costume."

"Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"I have so much work that my appetite has abandoned me. I'll see you later."

Cillian left the library and instead of thinking about what had just transpired, she decided to start her work.

But the thought still nagged her by the time she was a foot in on her second potions essay. She felt terrible about turning him down. She just never felt comfortable in large social settings. You have to dress up, and make small talk, and pretend to care about other peoples viewpoints. It was draining. But she did really like Wood, not in a serious way. But enough not to wish him any ill will.

Petra heard someone clear his throat and looked up. Inwardly groaning.

"Didn't I get rid of you an hour ago."

He placed his back on the floor and took the seat across from her. "It's 7 o clock."

He motioned to the window, the sun had already set and the sky was moving into darkness.

"The sky is so attractive at night. It's like a cloak trying to hide all the ugliness in the world for a few moments." Petra said quietly to herself, turning back to a stone faced Riddle.

She couldn't deny, she was slightly embarrassed. It was a well known fact she talked to herself. But not in front of strangers, especially strangers that hated her.

"How are your essays going?" His tone was biting and smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

"How do you know about my essays?"

She rolled up her fourth essay, almost completed with minimal doodling in the margins, for this she was quite proud.

"I know everything within these walls." He said in the monotone voice he was so fond of.

He slid the black book over to her and pulled out three large brow ones from his bags.

She stared at the book for a hard minute and then at him. Petra wasn't really willing to let the fact that he had made numerous snide comments over the past month slide. Or the fact that he saw it fit to stare her down anytime he thought she wasn't looking.

"You don't like me." She said with arms crossed.

"Is that a question?" He asked, not looking up at her.

"No, it's a statement." She began to put her essays and school work away. "You don't like me, fine. I mean, you know me so well and all…"

She continued to shove her papers and books into her bag. "I won't work with someone who hates me, for what? Because of my complexion, my ethnicity." She stood up.

Petra was tired of letting things slide, being above it all. This was the wizard equivalent of high school after all and if what she heard was true, she could get away with moments of immaturity every now and again. Besides indulging in her petty teenage whims felt good every now and again. And at least she had a valid reason to be annoyed.

And she desperately needed a cigarette.

"Have a valid reason for hating me and then we can talk about this ridiculous little project. I'm going for a smoke."

He stood in front of her, making her feel shorter than she actually was.

She stood glaring up at him, paralyzed as he slid her bag gently off her shoulder and set it on the table. He leaned in close, his lips grazing her ear.

"I hate everyone. Now sit."

"No. That isn't a good enough answer." She whispered back.

They were close, too close.

"It is the only one you are getting." He hissed.

Petra took a conscious step back. She could feel her heart in her throat and she was finally allowing herself the air she refused to breathe while so close to him. Maybe if she did what he said she could be rid of him faster.

"What is it you want me to do for this project, for that matter, what is this project?" She asked after a brief moment of silence.

"We are going to create a mirror, that shows our future selves. Those ruins are the key to doing it." He took a seat and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Those mirrors can be subjective. They show what the person wants and desires for their future self."

"Not if done properly."

Petra picked up the book and flicked through it.

"Translate. That's all you want?"

"At the moment, yes." He sounded agitated but she was too tired and hungry to care.

"Fine, I'll have this entire book translated by tomorrow evening." She picked up her bag and shoved the book in. "Goodnight Riddle."

She was almost out of the aisle before he spoke. "You were wise to turn down Wood. Dances are foolish."

She thought about saying something but thought better of it.

Petra felt her eyes heavy with sleep and was relieved when she could finally collapse onto her bed.

As she lay there, she thought more and more of Riddle. He was rude, conceited, always putting his opinion where it was unwanted, yet she was never truly offended. She just didn't like him. He reminded her of all the young noblemen she had met and to be frank she hated them all.

There were two short knocks on the door and with reluctance Petra pulled herself up to answer it.

She opened the door to find the head girl staring down at her. She was a slytherin who seemed to hate her for no good reason, but she wasn't threatening by any means. Petra could easily take her on if needed.

"Yes." Petra said after she made no move to talk.

"I saw you with Tom." She hissed with arms crossed and a sneer on her face.

"I want you to stay away from him. He's mine and I don't want your dirty hands touching him."

"Is that it?" Petra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…yes."

"Great." Petra slammed the door and put a silencing charm on it so she didn't have to hear her screams of protest.

If it wasn't enough that she had to work with the jerk now his midnight snacks were harassing her.

She settled into bed and woke early the next morning. She had to admit that her mother may have gone overboard with her room, and it was hardly inconspicuous, it was nice to have her own space.

Still in her nightgown she heard three knocks at the door and reluctantly left her 6th essay to answer it.

"Have you finished?" He asked, not sparing a good morning or hello.

"It's seven thirty in the morning."

He stepped past her and into the room. "Well come right in." She grumbled before shutting the door.

"What does your family do?"

"Well according to some 4th year Ravenclaws my family is a part of the drug trade." She said in an amused tone.

"The truth."

"Our wealth is inherited, and we make more by monopolizing trade routes." She explained.

When she tired of him scanning through her books she broke the silence. "I told you I would have the book completely translated by tonight."

"That is not what I am here for."

"Then why?"

He scanned her once over. "Professor Slughorn has asked me to speak with you about your attire."

"What about my attire?"

"The professors feel your manner of dress is too revealing."

She let out an abrupt laugh, and sat on her bed looking at him.

"My manner of dress is fine."

"Your knees and thighs are always showing."

"Well they like the light so much how could deprive them." she yawned.

"I don't think you comprehend what I am saying. I told them I would speak to you and I never fail."

"The way I dress is a part of my culture, I live in the desert."

"Well you aren't in the desert anymore." He turned his back from her and then turned back with no book in hand.

"This really isn't your concern. I'll talk to Slughorn and if they don't like it they can expel me. I don't want to finish those essays anyways."

"You would get yourself expelled?"

"I was sent here against my will, of course I would."

Tom eyed the door. "Well suit yourself."

With that he swept from the room. Before he could make it to the portrait the head girl had stopped him. Petra watched their interaction, she found it quite amusing that the head girl was so pathetic.

"I didn't know you were here." She purred into his ear, touching his arm.

"I was just leaving. Goodbye Tarin."

Petra saw a small tan covered book in his back pocket and immediately recognized it as hers. She practically ran across the common room to catch him. Right past the head girl and through the portrait hole, she reached into his back pocket for the book but he turned around before she could get a firm grasp.

"What are you doing?"

They were chest to chest when Petra reached around and snatched the book.

"None of my books leave my room." she growled holding up the thin booklet.

"How do you know I stole it?" he said in an indifferent tone.

She opened the book and showed him a picture she had drawn of Anubis stealing her mother.

"Like I said, none of my books leave my room."

She went back to her room, ignoring the head girl's inquiries on Tom.

He was really getting on her last nerve and so was the girl she shared a common room with. The head boy wasn't so bad though, he was in Hufflepuff and had a girlfriend that looked like she was 12.

She finished up her essay and went down to the great hall. She would have liked nothing more than to sit with Wood and Weasley but Gryffindors and Slytherins had issues with each other and she didn't want the boys to have to defend her from name calling…again.

Petra didn't like to sit near her other housemates, they were snobby and rude. Unfortunately her need for isolation was also shared by Riddle and that resulted in an unwanted mealtime buddy.

"Oh look, she eats." He said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Petra smiled but said nothing. She did eat, but it was the food she had smuggled in and now it was gone. She had no choice.

Petra picked at her plate of fruit and sandwich until she heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Tom went rigid. "Professor." He said curtly.

Petra turned to see Dumbledore behind her.

"How are the essays coming along?" he asked with a smile.

Petra shrugged. "I'm doing them."

"Very good." He placed a letter beside her. "Send your uncle my regards."

When he walked away Petra tore open the letter and read the few lines.

"He's lost his fucking mind." She said loudly, gaining the attention of everyone.

Petra put her head down and ignored the stares around her, including Oliver's and Tom's.

Obviously she had read her letter wrong because there was no way her father would enter her into a marriage contract.


End file.
